An Unknown Love
by Battygirl
Summary: A bgd story about how Battygirl came to Konoha! And how she falls for everyone's fave pleasingly plump bishie! ChoXOC, hints of KibaXOC. Plz R&R! 2nd Naruto fic so be nice! Ch.3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the intro for my character for Naruto; Battygirl! The pairings include, Battygirl and Chouji! YAY! Anywho, for those reading Confessions and are curious about Battygirl, why don't you check this fic out? I hope people like this!**

**I decided to rewrite this to maybe improve it so tell me what you think! Oh, and Battygirl's real name is now Yumi b/c calling HER Scammy too was weirding me out a little...so anyway...ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**I do _NOT_ own Naruto or it's characters. I also do _NOT_ own Talim...just Battygirl. :)**

An Unknown Love

**Chapter 1**

Sitting together and talking amongst themselves were the recently graduated Genin of Konohagakure. They'd been paired up into teams of three and were anxiously discussing--more like ranting about the team choices.

"Why did _I_ have to be paired with someone like _Sasuke_!" a boy with wild blonde hair complained, putting an emphasis of disgust on his team member's name, "I'm a much better ninja than he'll _ever_ be!"

The blonde adorned a childish pout, closing his sky blue eyes and folding his orange jacket clad arms over his chest. Said youngster also had three markings on each cheek, making them look strangely enough like whiskers.

"Speak for yourself, 'Dead Last'," a dark haired boy next to him murmured as he leaned against the tree they were all surrounding.

This one was adorned in a dark blue shirt with a high collar and a fishing lure on the back and white shorts over his skrawny legs. His gaze held no emotion or interest in the blonde that was berating him and he was obviously determined to remain uninterested. On either side of him, two girls sat swooning and glaring at each other. On his left was a pink haired girl, whose hair traveled to her shoulders and wtih pretty emerald eyes and on his right was a platinum blonde, whose hair reached to her lower back, even in a pony tail, with pupil-less turquoise eyes. The cotton candy haired girl was wearing a bright red kimono-like dress with a white trim along the sleeves, collar and the ends of the skirt. Under the kimono, she wore green, skin-tight pants. The blonde was wearing a purple tank-top like shirt with bandages around her waist and thighs, with white arm warmers--something like leg warmers, but on her arms. Sitting with a dog in his gray hoodie was another boy, this one with animalistic eyes and red triangles on his face. He glared at the blonde making so much noise as his puppy growled at him. Beside him and standing was a strange boy wearing round sunglasses and a coat that covered the lower half of his face. His hair was practically a messy afro, kept out of his eyes by his headband. He was silent, and probably wouldn't be noticed if he left or said anything anyway. Hiding behind the tree and staring longingly at the ranting blonde stood s a shy little brunette, her hair short and her bangs framing her face. Her lilac, pupil-less eyes gazed at him lovingly as a faint blush spread over her cheeks. She wore a tan hoodie that hid her body from the others and purple capri-like pants.

"Why do you both have to complain so much? It's far too troublesome to argue about something so trivial," a boy with a messy pony tail moaned as he lay in a bored position next to a relatively chubby boy munching on potato chips, "Why don't you two just have a race to see who's better?"

The blonde boy smirked and stood up off the swing he'd been sitting on and turned towards the black-haired boy.

"Yeah!" he yelled, before turning to the others, "In fact, lets all race! It'll be fun, tebayo!"

The chubby boy groaned and his face fell at these words.

"Shikamaru," he grumbled, "you know I'm no good at races..."

"Don't worry Chouji," Shikamaru replied, patting the boy on the back and helping him up with a sigh, "This is between them; we'll just go along for the hell of it."

The boy called Chouji still looked doubtful, but had no time to contemplate resigning from the match as the blonde boy took off in a friendly cheat and the others were automatically called in to follow. So, putting his chips neatly into his back pocket, he began trudging after them, wheezing shortly after he began.

Meanwhile, an unsuspecting girl of about age twelve was walking through Konoha. She appeared to be wearing a cloak draped over her shoulders, and underneath wore a long-sleeved red shirt with a sequin design under the v-neck collar and navy blue capris that only just came down to her lower shins. Her converse were easily spotted on her feet and she wore a black bandana over her white hair that just came to her lower back. Purple eyes scanned the area around them until she was barreled over by an unidentified flying object.

Sitting up and shaking her head, she looked around for the source of what knocked her over and her eyes settled upon a slightly overweight boy in a green shirt and brown shorts. The scarf he wore was fluttering in the breeze as he sat up and rubbed his dirty blonde head before looking back at her. His cheeks were plump and there were what appeared to be circular tattoos on each cheek. His eyes also appeared to be shut, but by the shocked expression, he could still see clearly. On his forehead he wore a protector with the Konoha symbol embroidered into it. Getting a good look at the yellow shirt he wore under the green one, she was able to see that he wore a red kanji on it reading food...or eat...It was a little hard to tell which.

"Gomen!" he mumbled almost too incoherent for her to hear before he scrambled to his feet.

He reached a bandaged hand out to her and she took it, offering him a kind smile.

"Arigatô" she thanked as he helped her stand.

The boy before her blushed as he jerked his hand back and turned away frantically, still blushing up a storm.

"Ch-Chouji desu," he stuttered, "from the Akimichi clan-A-akimichi, Chouji."

The girl smiled and walked up to and around him until she was right in front of him.

"Well, 'A-akimichi, Chouji'-kun, Yumi-desu," she said extending her hand, "Just Yumi."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, 'Yumi Just Yumi'," Chouji replied, shaking her hand.

Yumi broke out in laughter, making Chouji smile.

"Hhehehe. I guess I should really say thanks for running into you," she giggled after calming down a little, "You're funny!"

At this Chouji smiled even wider in appreciation and blushed a little.

"CHOUJI!" an annoying voice cried out as a group approached the two new friends, WHERE ARE YOU AKIMICHI, TEBAYO!"

"We finally found you," the girl with the platinum hair sneered, "We weren't playing hide and seek with you _fatass_, you should tell us if you're going off somewhere else, "Huh? Who's your new friend?"

"Oh, kochira Yumi desu," Chouji said after coming out of his embarrassment to introduce Yumi to the rest of his friends.

After the introduction, the blonde boy just couldn't help his hyperactive self.

"Hey, why are ya wearing that thing on your head?" he asked quickly, "Where did you get that cloak thing? Are your eyes _purple_? Do you have fangs? Where are your ears? Hey-why is your eye twitching?"

As he pointed out, Yumi's eye was twitching and she was backing away slow. Before she could stop him, the kid suddenly ran up to her and began pulling at the bandana.

"Hey can I try this on!" he yelled excitedly, "It looks so cool!"

"I-Iie!" Yumi yelled, trying to push him away, "Get offa me!"

Too late...Off came the bandana as she fell back. Rubbing her head, she looked up to find them all staring. As she felt her head, she cringed, feeling the bat ears that were peeking through her hair. Looking back, she sighed. Her wings had also come undone across her chest. Standing, they were able to see what looked like; a batgirl. She laughed nervously and fiddled with her fingers.

"Well, I guess I have some explaining to do right?" she asked.

"What's there to explain?" the dark haired kid replied, "You're a freak. There's nothing else to it."

Yumi hung her head and her ears folded back.

"HEY SHUT UP TEBAYO!" shouted annoying blonde, "You haven't even met and gotten to know this girl and you just go up and call her a freak! How low can you go!"

"I'm just stating the obvious," the rude boy replied.

"Yeah, and whatever Sasuke-kun says must be the truth!" the two swooning girls exclaimed in a cheery fangirlish way.

"Hey where'd she go?" asked Chouji, gaining their attention.

Indeed, she was running away fast, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from them as possible. She gasped when she was stopped abruptly while she was climbing some stairs to a secluded area. Looking up she blushed when she saw what looked like an older version of Chouji looking surprised, not that she blamed him. She had run into him after all...Unlike Chouji, she noted, he had light blue, curvy lines raising from his jawline up his cheeks and a bright red headdress. He also wore armor with the kanji for food. His eyes, like Chouji's were closed

"Hey hey hey, where's the fire?" asked the slightly chubby man in front of her.

"Huh? OH! Gomen ne," she stuttered, trying to hide her ears and move out of the way--only to find that she could do neither, "I didn't mean to run into you...I-I'll be on my way."

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong," the man asked, placing a large, gentle hand on her shoulder, "I could always use the company up here and I'm sure it'll help to talk about it."

"Anou...Ôkê," Yumi replied, following him as he led her to a roof top.

On the roof top there was a bench with what looked like a small shelter over it. Sitting down next to him on the bench, she stared down having nothing to talk about.

"So tell me," he began, slapping his hands on his knees, "why were you running and what from?"

"Some of the kids in the villiage," she replied, "This jerk was calling me names and jeering at me."

"Now why would they say such things?" he asked in return.

Yumi gave him an incredulous look.

"II don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a freak," she admitted, staring at the ground sadly.

"We members of the Akimichi clan have suffered enough jeering to know not to do so to others," the man commented, "People don't realize how they hurt people by making fun of them."

"M-Matte!" Yumi cried, her ears perking up at the name as she whipped her head to look at him, "Akimichi?"

"Oh, mochiron, I've forgotten my manors," the man said smiling broadly, "Akimichi Chouza desu."

"Yumi desu, demo people usually call me 'Battygirl'," Yumi replied, before shaking her head and turning to him, "Oy, are you at all related to Akimichi 'Chouji' in anyway?"

"Ah, you've met my son?" he asked in response.

"Yeah, in fact he was probably the only one there who _didn't_ make fun of me," she said before giggling a little, "I thought you looked kinda familiar."

Her face fell when she recalled what that blonde bitch had said to Chouji, before looking back up at Chouza.

"Oy," she began, "There was this blonde girl with the other kids who was making fun of Chouji back there...Why was she making fun of him like that?"

Chouza sighed and his warm smile faltered.

"That was probably Ino, my commrade Inoichi's daughter" he sighed, "I'm sure you've noticed by now, that many from the Akimichi clan are, well, 'big boned'."

"I don't think that," she shrugged.

"Hontô?" Chouza asked, surprised.

Yumi nodded.

"You guys look _healthy_," she explained, "All those other kids look anorexic...Chouji at _least_ looks healthy."

"But you are thin as well," Chouza pointed out.

"Yeah," she shrugged sadly, "but it's not because I wanna be. I really _hate_ being so thin...I just have such a high metabolism that keeps me looking like this."

"Hontô?" Chouza sat back, interested.

"Mm hmm," she nodded back, "All the calories go to these stupid wings..."

"I hope this won't offend you," Chouza began, "But have you ever thought about having them surgically removed?"

"That's kinda why I came here..." she blushed back, "I wanted to see if they could at least get rid of these...I don't want my ears to change...it's just...these wings get in the way all of the time. It'd be so much easier to have them gone..."

"I can see that..." Chouza nodded.

"You were saying something about Chouji?" Yumi inquired.

"Ah yes," Chouza nodded, "Chouji is, unfortunately, no exception to the Akimichi family fluffiness. He's been taunted for as long as he can remember--but there is a reason for us to overeat. Chouji, like the rest of the Akimichi clan, believes that he is something of a chubby little caterpillar who will one day transform into a beautiful butterfly. The term 'chôchô', shortened to be the first syllable in our names, in fact, _means_ 'butterfly'. We also overeat because we need the calories for our family's jutsu, the 'Baika-no-jutsu'. I'm afraid however that there has been no Akimichi that has been able to transform into the butterfly they dream to be."

Yumi said nothing and only listened as he went on to tell her more stories about her pleasingly plump friend, beginning with a story about Chou's oldest and dearest friend.

Back with the group of kids who'd run the batgirl off, the two boys, the blonde and the surly brunette, were still arguing before a seventeen year old girl approached. She had sandy blonde hair that came down to her tailbone and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a royal blue tube top that only covered her breasts and a matching skirt that reached her mid-thighs.

"Again with the fighting Baka Boy and Emmoman?" she asked, hitting the two boys upside the head.

"Hey! You can't hit Sasuke-kun like that!" The pink haired girl shouted.

"Pipe down, Pinky," the girl retorted before turning back to the bickering boys, "What are you fighting about this time anyway?"

"Talim-san," the blonde boy whined, "there was this girl with bat ears and bat wings that came by before Sasuke scared her off! And stop calling me that, tebayo!"

"Battygirl-chan's here?" Talim asked, her eyes wide, "Hontô ni?"

"You know her?" Sasuke asked in disbelief and disgust, "Why am I not surprised you're friends with that freak?

"Hai," she groaned, "Damare! No, where did she go?"

Chouji pointed her towards the direction 'Battygirl' had taken off to. Talim then broke out running as well, trying to find her friend.

Back with Yumi and Chouza; he'd just finished telling her of the time Chouji and Shikamaru met.

"Wow," said Yumi, "It sounds like Chouji-kun has had it pretty rough..."

"Hai," Chouza nodded, "and, ever since, Nara Shikamaru has been his closest friend in the world."

"Hontô ni?" she cocked her head to the side, "I kinda thought he would be a social 'butterfly' cause...you know...he's named after one."

"YO YUMI-CHAN!!" Talim shouted behind them.

Yumi turned and squealed in delight when she saw him.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Talim smirked, "Nice place, you know you've been gone for about two hours."

"NANI?!" Yumi exclaimed,jumping up and turning to Chouza, "A-Anou, Gomen, Chouza-san but I have to go."

"Daijôbu," he replied, offering her his warm smile, "if you need anything, you just come to me."

"Domo Arigatô!" she smiled before running off to hang out with her old friend.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that's better than before...I'll try to update CHAPTERS very soon. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Battygirl and Talim had been walking and talking all around Konohagakure for hours. The sun was beginning to set and they knew they'd have to get inside soon.

"So, Battygirl," Talim began, "After your first day in Konohagakure, are there any guys you're crushing on?"

"Anou," Yumi replied, "I _did_ kinda like that dark haired boy at first, but he turned out to be such an ass!"

"I'm so proud!" Talim exclaimed suddenly, clapping her hands together, "I hate Emoman too! Welcome to the 'Emoman Hate Club! Population; you, me and Baka Boy...but he doesn't really count..."

"Huh?" Battygirl asked, confused.

There was a silence before Talim continued.

"So is there anyone else?" she asked.

"Anou..." Yumi began.

"M-Matteo!" a voice yelled from behind, interrupting her.

They turned to find Akimichi Chouji running up to them with something in his bandaged hands. He came to a halt in front of them and doubled over, trying to catch his breath. He stood up again and smiled broadly before holding up the bandana that boy had 'stolen' from Battygirl.

"Here, you left before you could get this back," he panted.

"Arigatô!" Battygirl squealed reaching to take the bandana.

Her fingers brushed over his hand, making her blush at the contact as she retrieved her bandana. She offered him a warm smile in return. There was a long, awkward silence between the three of them. None of them seemed able to break it. Finally, Talim spoke.

"Oy, Battygirl-chan," she began cooly, "Why don't we have a party tonight and hang out? We'll invite everyone for a sleep over kinda shin-dig."

"O-Ôkê," Yumi stuttered a reply.

"See ya later, Chouji-san," Talim said before leading the way to find the other, "You go and find everyone you can and tell 'em to bring their pjs and anything they'll need for an over night party...then we'll meet at the Korean Barbeque--no eating!! We're not wasting the night _there_."

"Ôkê, Talim-san," Chouji nodded, "I'll see you guys later."

"Ja ne, Chouji-kun," Yumi smiled, waving at him before running after Talim, "And tell Chouza-san I said hi!"

"So Yumi-chan," Talim continued, "Is there anyone else you might like around here?"

She began to grow impatient when she noticed Yumi wasn't listening and was still blushing and staring at her bandana. It was then that everything clicked.

"Don't tell me," Talim smirked, "Is it Chouji?"

"Anou...maybe..." Yumi replied with a shy smile as she fiddled with her hands.

Talim let out a girly squeal.

"I had a feeling it was him!" she giggled, "But why?"

"I don't know..." Yumi shrugged, "I guess it's cuz he looks like he'd be a nice guy to cuddle up to. He must be so warm and snuggly..."

"Hehehe..." Talim chuckled, "I suppose that's a good reason..."

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Yumi asked, changing the subject.

"Well I was thinking that we could bring everyone to my place and we could play different games," Talim replied.

"Like what?" Yumi asked cautiously.

"Oh you know," Talim smiled suggestively, "four corners, truth-or-dare, spin-the-bottle."

"I don't know about all that..." Yumi blushed, "So where are we going right now?"

"Everyone whould be home by now..." Talim explained, "Chouji's probably going to get his teammates first, so we'll start with Naruto and his team."

"And who's Naruto?" Yumi inquired.

"He's the blonde idiot," Talim smirked.

"Oh, him..." Yumi rolled her eyes as they approached the apartment complex, "And who's on his team?"

"Sasuke and Sakura," Talim replied, "The fag emo kid and the pink haired chick."

"Oh..." Yumi nodded as Talim began knocking on one of the doors.

The blonde kid, Naruto, opened the door a minute later.

"Oy, Talim-san, anou..." he stopped when he saw Yumi, "What was your name again?"

"Call me Battygirl," Yumi waved it off.

"Kay," Naruto smiled, "So what are you two doing here?"

"I'm having a party tonight," Talim explained, "Why don't you go collect your teammates while we go find everyone else and meet us at the Korean Barbeque. Can ya do that Baka Boy?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go get 'em," Naruto sighed.

"And tell 'em to bring some pajamas to spend the night," Talim added.

Naruto nodded before running back inside to go collect his things.

"Now we'll head off to the Hyuuga compound to go get Hinata-sama," Talim smiled.

"Hinata?" Yumi repeated as she followed Talim away from the apartments.

"Yeah..." Talim nodded, "I'm not much on Kiba or Shino--especially not Shino the bug boy--so I'll tell Hinata just to invite Kiba...he's more tolerable...and I need to ask her cousin where I can find Tenten and Lee--you'll _love_ Lee-san!"

"Ôkê," Yumi smiled.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of walking, they neared a large compound where two figures could be seen training. The shorter of the two was a kid, probably thirteen, with dark, probably really soft hair that reached to his upper back and pale, lilac eyes. He wore a high collared, tan shirt and dark brown shorts. Neither of them had pupils in their colorless eyes. The taller of the two wore white robes, his hair reaching as long as his junior's.

"Oy!!" Talim called, gaining their attention, "Hyuuga Hiashi!!"

"What?" Hiashi snapped, "What could you possibly want? And what is that?"

Battygirl's ears flattened on her head as she glared at him.

"This is Yumi," Talim rolled her eyes, "Now, where's Hinata?"

"Talim-san?" a tiny voice called as she stepped out of the house with a small smile, "I thought I heard you..."

"What can I say? I'm loud," Talim smirked before motioning to Yumi, "This is my friend, Yumi. She's new to the villiage and I'm having an overnight party to let her get to know everybody and I just _had_ to invite little Hinata...and for more incentive, Naruto will be there."

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed.

"Yup, so go get your stuff and go recruit Kiba," Talim instructed, "Then we'll meet at the Korean Barbeque."

"Wakarimashita," Hinata nodded before walking back into the house.

"And Neji," Talim turned to the boy with the tan, high-collared shirt, "Could you tell me where Lee and Tenten are right now?"

"Why can't Neji-niisan go?" Hinata asked, stopping and turning back to her.

"I don't like Neji..." Talim shrugged.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Either they both go or neither of them go," Hiashi sighed, walking into the house.

Talim pouted but nodded.

"Fine," she sighed, "But only if he'll bring Lee and Tenten and meet the rest of us at the Korean Barbeque."

"Whatever," Neji rolled his eyes, walking into the house after Hinata to get his things together.

"Ôkê …" Talim began leading Battygirl away, "I think that's all the teams…Let's head down to the barbeque."

"Anou…Talim-san," Yumi began, stopping her, "I don't have any pajamas…"

"That's okay," Talim smiled, taking Battygirl's arm, "We'll go get you some right now!"

She then led her to the clothes store and ushered her in. Battygirl searched through the pajamas before finding a pair she liked. She tried them on till she found the right size and then had Talim pay for them. Once they'd left, they headed off towards the barbeque. It only took a few minutes, and as they neared the large group that had gathered, Battygirl got an eyeful of _the_ strangest person she'd ever seen. He had black hair in a bowl hair cut and big round eyes. His eyebrows were nothing to laugh at—okay, they _were_ but, you get the idea—and looked like a couple of caterpillars over his eyes. He was wearing a skintight green unitard with a red, Konoha forehead protector around his waist. On his legs were orange leg warmers and his arms were bandages from his elbows down. The girl beside him wore a Chinese-style pink shirt and blue Capri pants. Her brown hair was tied up in twin buns on the side of her head and her eyes were a pretty chocolate color. There was a new guy next to that Hinata girl with a white puppy in his gray hoodie. His hair, from what she could tell, was brown and very messy. He had feral eyes and a fanged grin. There were two, upside down triangles on his cheeks as well.

"Guys, this is Yumi," Talim introduced, placing an arm over her friend's shoulders, "You can call her 'Battygirl' if you want."

"Yo!" the bushy browed kid cried, giving her the thumbs up, "Rock Lee desu!"

"Tenten desu," the girl beside him smiled, waving.

"Kiba desu," the beast kid smirked.

"Sakura desu," the pink haired girl smiled, "Sorry I was so mean to you earlier."

"Daijôbu," Battygirl smiled back.

"Shikamaru desu…" the boy with the messy ponytail introduced himself lazily as he stood with Chouji, his hands in his pockets, "And that's Ino—you can just ignore her…she's usually far too troublesome to deal with…"

"Shikamaru!!" Ino snapped.

"Nice to meet you all," Battygirl smiled sweetly.

"Wakarimashita!" Talim clapped her hands together, "Let's go out to my place now!"

* * *

Upon arriving at Talim's home, they all took turns changing into their pjs. Battygirl walked into the bathroom hesitantly with her new pajamas in hand. She'd chosen pajamas with butterfly print. They were short sleeved, with long pants. The shirt also buttoned up and also had a pocket on the left side. She _was_ a little worried about walking out in front of everyone, she had to say…After dressing into her new pjs, she walked over to the couch. Sitting down, she waited all alone for the _real_ party to begin. Closing her eyes she sat there, wishing Chouza could be there to give her some company. As if on cue; the younger Akimichi walked over and sat down with her, still adorned in his ninja attire. Feeling the shift in weight on the couch, Battygirl looked up into the smiling face that was Akimichi Chouji.

"K-Konnichi wa Chouji-kun," she said, trying to force down the blush rising in her cheeks.

Chouji nodded in acknowledgement.

"I like your pajamas," he commented, pointing to her attire.

Yumi smiled wider and blushed deeper—that's the whole reason she'd chosen these!

"Arigatô Chouji-kun!" she squealed.

Again with the silence...Yumi frowned and stared down, having nothing to say. Crinkling was then heard and a shift in weight occurred again, only this time closer to her, before a bag of chips came into her line of sight. Looking up she came nose to nose with the pleasingly plump bishônen, making her breath hitch in her throat.

"Would you like one?" he asked, the smile never leaving his features as he held the bag out to her.

Yumi's mind raced at an unnatural speed as she stared at how close Chouji was.

'Ch-Chouji-kun... Chouji-kun is…is so close to me,' she thought feeling her face get hot, 'I can feel his breath on my face—he's so close.'

"Huh?" Chouji asked worriedly, "Yumi-chan? You're face is all red. Do you have a fever or something?"

He worriedly placed his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. At the contact, Yumi fainted.

'AH!' her mind squealed unconsciously, 'I can't believe Chouji-kun's touching me!'

"HUH! Y-YUMI-CHAN!" he yelled before calling Talim over to try and get her to wake up.

Talim walked over in her short sleeved, long pants, Sharingan symbol pajamas and sighed.

"Chouji…" she sighed trying to calm him down, "Chouji!! I'll take care of her Chouji, you go get changed."

Chouji nodded and stood, leaving his chips on the table in front of them. Once he was gone, Talim shook Yumi awake.

"Wha' happened?" she asked glancing up at Talim.

"You fainted," Talim replied simply, "Chouji was really worried about you."

Yumi blushed and smiled happily before something white and furry hopped into her lap.

"Arf! Arf!" it barked.

It was that cute little puppy dog that had been in Kiba's hoodie. His floppy ears had brown on them and he had a cute little brown nose.

"Uh, hi," Yumi said cautiously, "Yumi desu."

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" it barked back.

"You're name's Akamaru?" she asked.

"You understand him?" Talim asked.

"Yep," Battygirl replied.

"You can talk to animals?" Talim raised her eyebrows.

"Mm hmm," Yumi nodded.

"Akamaru?" a voice said behind them.

They turned to find Kiba dressed in pjs with bone designs and his dark locks of brown hair were even more unruly than usual. The little mound of white fluff that was Akamaru jumped up and into Kiba's arms.

"Aww," Yumi cooed, "He's so cute!"

"Uh...A-arigatô?" he half asked, as he walked away with Akamaru in his arms.

'Hmm...' thought Kiba as he and Akamaru sat in one of the chairs in the room.

"Could she understand you, Akamaru?" he asked quietly.

"R-Arf!" Akamaru barked.

'Huh…' he sat back and glanced at Yumi again as he was lost in thought, 'Wow…anyone who can understand what my dog says, who isn't from my clan, must be special.'

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked happily.

"Talim-san?" Yumi asked, "Are we gonna start the games soon?"

"Hai," Talim replied, "Demo which game should we play first?"

"Anou," Yumi put her finger to her chin in thought, "How about that 'four corners' game you mentioned?"

"Matte," Talim cocked an eyebrow at her, "You don't know what it is?"

Yumi shook her head 'no'.

"Talim-san," she began monotonously, "I've lived in the woods my whole life."

"Good point…" Talim shrugged, "Ôkê, well, four corners is a game you play in a room that, of course, has four corners. One person is 'it' and you label each corner of the room with a number, letter, or word. For example one corner can be labeled 'sink'. You play music and everyone walks around the room until the music stops—kinda like musical chairs. Once the music stops, the people all choose a corner and run to it. After the people have chosen a corner, the person who's 'it' says the name of one of the corners and who ever is in that corner is out. Then last person who didn't get out wins and is up next to be 'it'."

Yumi nodded, looking like she had no idea what Talim had just said.

"You didn't get a word of that did you?" Talim asked.

"Iie," Yumi shook her head.

"You understand a dog," Talim shouted, "but you couldn't understand what I just said?"

Yumi laughed nervously as Talim calmed herself down.

"Anyway, I'll be it first so you can get a feel for this," Talim sighed.

* * *

**A/N; Okay...lemme know what you think of the NEW AND IMPROVED chapter 2!! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yumi looked around at the people who were standing around the room. Ino was wearing a belly shirt with lavender lounge pants. Sakura had adorned an outfit identical to that only it was pink. Lee was wearing a green nightshirt and green shorts. Sasuke had chosen a simple navy blue shirt and white shorts—somewhat the same as his normal outfit. Shikamaru was adorning a gray T-shirt with gray shorts. Hinata was wearing a short-sleeved, lavender nightgown that reached her knees and was blushing at Naruto in his black nightshirt, gray shorts and black nightcap with a face on it. Tenten was wearing a Chinese-style pajama set; black with red swirls patterning it. Neji, standing next to her was wearing a simple white night shirt and white pants. Chouji walked out of the bathroom in his white T-shirt and brown pants so that Talim could begin.

"We'll label the corners after the villages," Talim explained as she walked over to a desk in the room and wrote something down one four pieces of paper, "One will be Leaf, Two will be Sand, Three will be Mist, and Four will be Sound. All you guys will do is walk around while the music is on and then go to one of the corners when the music is turned off."

She then took each paper to each corner in the room and taped the paper up. Each sheet had a symbol for the different elements on it, labeling the corners. Walking over to the stereo, she turned it on and set it on a certain song until they were ready. Chouji walked over and stood behind the couch. Before Talim began he tapped Yumi on the shoulder, gaining her attention. She blushed up at him but smiled.

"Daijôbu ka?" he asked quietly.

Yumi only nodded, blushing madly as she smiled up at him.

"Your face is still red," Chouji said, reaching to feel her forehead again.

Yumi grabbed his hand gently.

"D-Daijôbu, Chouji-kun," she replied smiling.

Chouji tilted his head, making her look down and immediately let go of his hand, blushing even more. Talim cleared her throat and announced the game would start after she explained the rules. Battygirl found that she wasn't listening though, and was only reminiscing about what had just happened.

"Iku!" Talim said suddenly, making them all jump up.

They played for a few minutes and Yumi was slowly but surely getting the hang of it—even if she _did_ get out after the third round. Unfortunately, it was rather uneventful and they went on with the game for about half an hour before ending it. They then all sat down in a circle in the room.

"Okay," Talim announced, "now we're going to play Truth or Dare."

Yumi started when she felt something warm and fuzzy hop into her lap. Looking down she was surprised to find Akamaru curling up on her and she giggled.

"Aww," she crooned, scratching his ears, "Kawaiio!!!"

Kiba glared at the dog, vaguely wondering what he was up to before Talim spoke again.

"I'll go first, um..." she scanned the circle and smiled evilly at Sasuke, "Okay, Emoman; Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Sasuke shrugged, ignoring the name.

"Ok, Emoman," Talim grinned, "Who in this room do you have a crush on?"

"Why should I say?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Cause you picked truth dumbass," Talim replied just as impatient.

"I'm not going to say cause everyone knows that—" Sasuke began.

"You're too emo to like anyone?" Talim interrupted.

Sasuke glared.

"Iie!" he snarled, "I don't _like_ anyone here."

Ino and Sakura broke out crying, heartbroken.

"Oh, dear Din!" Talim shouted angrily, "You _have_ to like someone! Who's gonna carry on the Uchiha bloodline?!"

"I think you can handle that," Sasuke retorted.

Talim's eye twitched.

"N-Nani?" she shouted in disgust, "Are you saying you like me or something!"

There was a long silence.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" they screamed simultaneously.

"No!" Sasuke yelled angrily, "But I heard that you like my bastard of a brother Itachi."

"You shut up about my Itachi-kun!!!" Talim yelled, blushing madly.

"Can we please move on?!" Lee shouted, gaining their attention again.

"Oh fine!" Talim replied, "Your turn, _Emoman_."

"Fine," Sasuke looked around the circle before pointing to Ino, "Ino; Truth or Dare?"

Ino squealed at the fact that Sasuke picked her and smiled happily.

"Unagasu, Sasuke-kun!" she said all fangirlishly.

"Okay," Sasuke smiled evilly, "I dare you to...kiss Chouji!"

Chouji smiled widely, but Ino looked utterly disgusted.

"NEVER!" she yelled balling her hands into fists.

Chouji's face fell and he stared down, looking completely heartbroken.

"You picked Dare, you have to," Sasuke replied.

"There's no way in Hell I'd EVER be caught doing that!" she yelled, "Can we pass at all!"

"Will you keep bitching if I don't let you?" Talim asked in a monotonous voice.

"Yes!" Ino yelled back.

"Fine then!" Talim shouted, "Just ask someone else then and shut the fuck up!"

"Okay," Ino replied all sweet-like.

"So, go, _Wanda_," Talim ordered spitefully.

"Why'd you call me 'Wanda'?" Ino asked.

"'Cause, you remind me of Wanda from that one show, 'Fairly Odd Parents," Talim explained.

"How?" Ino inquired.

"You're such a fucking nag!" Talim exclaimed, standing up, "Let's do the nag dance!"

Talim does the nag dance.

"_You nag it to the left!_" she sang,"_You nag it to the right! Ino likes to nag us all day and night!_"

"HMPH!" Ino snorted as Talim sat back down.

She then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" she asked angrily.

"Anou...unagasu," replied Sakura in a somewhat nervous tone.

"I dare you to, make out with Lee-san!" Ino said smiling evilly.

"I cannot do that," retorted Lee all heroic-like.

"Dôshite?" asked everyone except Sakura, who was just smiling with glee that she didn't have to make out with Lee.

"Because I no longer harbor such feelings for Sakura," he explained.

"Hontô?" Neji asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Who do you like now?" Tenten asked, surprised.

"It is not my turn yet, Tenten," Lee replied, "And I have not chosen truth. Perhaps whenever it is your turn, you can ask me."

"Whatever…" Tenten rolled her eyes, "Okay so Lee won't make out with Sakura…"

"Then we'll change the dare!" Talim exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," Ino replied defensively, "I dare you to make out with Naruto then."

Sakura moaned while Naruto punched the air. She stood and walked up to him before kneeling down and pressing her lips to his before quickly pulling away.

"Yumi," Sakura began, sitting back down, "Truth or Dare?"

Battygirl blushed and said nothing for a minute, trying to debate on which to choose.

"Anou...unagasu," she said finally.

Now it was Sakura's turn to say nothing and think. What was a good dare?

'Hmm...' she mulled it over in her mind, 'Kissing is really the only entertaining dare I can think of...and I wouldn't force everyone to watch shôjo-ai so it _has_ to be with guy—but I just _can't_ dare her to kiss Sasuke-kun—or do anything with him for that matter—Naruto was already put in a dare, and so was Chouji. I could _never_ make her kiss Lee—I wouldn't wish that on anyone—except for Ino, of course. Heh heh. Hmm...who's left? The only guys left are Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba...Shikamaru is too lazy and annoying...hm...Neji, Kiba, Neji, Kiba...okay...I got it and an even better dare too!!!'

"Okay Yumi," she said finally, "I dare you to spray some whipped cream on your neck and have," she paused, trying to pick between Kiba, Neji and Shika, "K-Kiba lick it off."

Needless to say, after hearing the dare, Yumi looked like a deer in the headlights. Kiba was red in the face and Akamaru had run off somewhere.

"N-Nani?" she asked in an almost weak voice.

"You heard me," Sakura replied smirking, "Talim-san, could you go get—"

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru interrupted turning their attention to him and the can of whipped cream he'd retrieved.

'Demon Dog!' Battygirl thought as he nudged the overturned can to her.

Sighing, she stood, shaking the can and walking up to the Inuzuka before getting down on her knees and spraying the whipped cream on her neck and craning her neck to the side so Kiba could lick it off. Smirking, Kiba placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer, to better lick off the cream. Battygirl shivered when she felt his hot tongue on her skin and bit her lip. Dôshite? She blushed and took a glance at Chouji, who was reaching back to grab his chips from the table behind him. Blushing even more, she smiled and giggled a little as she imagined Chouji in Kiba's place. Kiba smirked slightly at her and raised an eyebrow as she continued to giggle from his ministrations. He kissed her neck before dragging his fangs across her skin. She squeaked when she felt his fangs nip at the skin on her neck and fell into him, shutting her eyes tight. She pushed him away quickly and reached up to feel the skin on her neck where he'd bitten her and glared at him when she felt that she was bleeding a little. Standing and walking back to her seat in the circle, she held her hand over the wound until it stopped bleeding. Sitting down she groaned when Akamaru hopped into her lap and glared down at him, blushing when she heard Ino whisper things to those next to her.

'What's that bitch saying?' Yumi thought as she glared at Ino and listened in with her enhanced hearing.

'What's that bitch talking about that's making Yumi-san so mad!' exclaimed Talim's Inner self, otherwise known as her Inner power spirit, Cebela Daphnesse Nohonsen.

'I have no freaking idea but I'm gonna find out!' replied Talim mentally..

"Kage-Mimi-no-jutsu," Talim muttered as she made her hand sign and performed her jutsu.

The shadow of her ear connected to the shadow of Ino's, letting Talim hear everything that bitch was saying.

"You're so mean, Ino-chan!" Tenten scorned, "Using your Shintenshin-no-jutsu on Sakura-chan for that dare! That was just _wrong_ for everybody."

Talim turned to Sakura, who was shaking her head as if she'd just been shaken awake and glared back at Ino before listening in again.

"Yeah," Ino shrugged, "But I wanted to put that little freak in her place. I think she's getting a little too comfortable around all of us _normal_ people…"

Talim glared and looked back at Battygirl, who looked hurt. Apparently, her sensitive bat ears picked up what Ino was saying. She then faked a smile and turned to Chouji.

"Chouji-kun," she began shakily, "Truth or Dare?"

Chouji hesitated. He didn't want to pick truth—Ino would just make fun of him again. So he settled for the only other choice.

"U-Unagasu," he stuttered in a hushed voice.

"Can't hear ya fatass," Ino snapped, earning a smack in the back of the head from Battygirl...who'd stood up from her seat on the other side of the circle to hit her.

"Hey Ino," she started her voice angry, "Watch and repeat!"

She then shut her mouth and held it closed for a moment to get her point across.

"Now you try it, bitch!" she shouted.

Ino glared at her and shut her mouth for what would likely be five seconds. Yumi glared at her for a moment and kicked her in the side before walking back to her seat.

"Okay, where was I?" she put a hand to her chin, "Oh yes, Chouji-kun."

She turned to Chouji again, who looked heartbroken.

"I…I dare you to kiss me," she stuttered with a light blush.

All heads snapped to her. Did she actually say that! Everyone in the circle started to laugh, with the exception of Yumi, Chouji, and Talim of course. Chouji groaned and blushed when he felt the others poking him and laughing out taunts. He stood, however, and trudged up to her before kneeling down again. Battygirl smiled warmly at him, blushing a little, before he leaned forward to kiss her. He was very gentle, which made Battygirl smile into his lips as she snaked her arms up and around his neck. Closing his eyes, Chouji allowed himself to enjoy it and even pulled her closer. Battygirl giggled in her mind.

'Chou-kun tastes like...like...' she thought, searching for the right word to describe it, 'well...like Barbeque flavored chips—my new favorite flavor of chip to be exact!'

Meanwhile, Chouji was thinking of something along the same lines.

'Like chocolate..." he thought, moaning a little, "White chocolate—sweet, yet bitter…such a wonderful taste.'

Pulling away and opening their eyes, they finally realized that there was no sound in the room whatsoever. Apparently, even though they thought it was hysterical, the others were also awed by it. Yumi smiled and blushed before looking down and hugging him. Chouji suddenly jerked away holding his hand and crying out. Battygirl looked down to find Akamaru growling at Chouji and even barking occasionally at him.

"What has gotten into you, you damned dog!" she yelled angrily, making Akamaru whimper and slink away to Kiba.

Turning back to Chouji she found him to be glaring at her before he passed his turn to Shikamaru so he could go wash his hand. Yumi rested her head in her arms and watched Chouji leave sadly. She glared at the fluff of white that was trying to crawl into her lap again and shoved him away. It was this damned dog's fault Chouji was mad at her now! Standing and ignoring the others, she ran to the bathroom after Chouji to apologize. Remaining at the door, she tried to think of a way to begin.

"Ch-chouji-kun?" she began, blushing a little, "Daijôbu ka?"

Chouji said nothing as he washed the bite mark on his wrist. They were both quiet for a moment before Chouji finally spoke.

"What did I do to you?" he mumbled.

"Nani?" Battygirl asked.

"You can talk to Akamaru can't you?" he asked, his voice breaking a little.

"Anou…hai, demo I don't see how—" she stopped mid sentence as everything clicked, "Oh, Chouji-kun, I didn't tell Akamaru to hurt you. That's the last thing I want—to hurt you in any way."

"So, you mean you _weren't_ trying to humiliate me by daring me to kiss you and then having Akamaru bite me for a big laugh out of the others?" he asked timidly.

"Iya!" she sobbed, "Only Ino would do something so horrible to someone like you."

Chouji looked up at her in surprise.

"You're so nice to me Chouji-kun," she went on, "I would never want to ruin the friendship I have with you."

Chouji hadn't noticed till now, but Battygirl was really red in the face. She was smiling wearily and almost looked like a white-haired, purple-eyed, bat-eared version of Hinata when she was around Naruto.

"Arigatô, Yumi-chan," he said smiling as he turned to her.

Battygirl blushed deeper and averted her gaze.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes, that before held a death glare, now holding nothing but concern.

Yumi just nodded feverishly, but didn't speak, feeling way too tongue-tied at the moment. Chouji came closer, causing Yumi to back up into the bathroom wall, and resemble a tomato.

"Battygirl, why does your face always get red when I get close to you?" he asked, getting up in her face.

Battygirl whimpered. Chouji was so close. She fought to maintain consciousness as he drew ever closer.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Iku!: Go!**

**Kawaiio: I think that's the right spelling at least...but it means something like 'How cute!!' I 'ono...you all should actually know that one...**

**Unagasu: Dare...okay I didn't put the word for truth in there b/c I was too lazy to look for it and...actually I don't remember finding a good one...there are many translations for one word...trust me...so just...shut up...**

**Kage-mimi-no-jutsu: Shadow ear jutsu**

**Shintenshin no jutsu: Mind transfer jutsu**

**Okay I think that's all of them...lemme know what you think...and I know...kind of a sad ending...but trust me when I say it'll get better. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A cough tore her out of her daze as they both turned to find Talim staring at them.

"Did ya kiss and make up yet?" she joked.

Battygirl blushed even darker as Chouji moved away.

"Come on," Talim continued, "let's get back to the circle."

Yumi nodded and followed Chouji as they were led back into the living room.

"Um..." started Talim, "I think that's enough truth or dare."

"PHEW!" everyone who wasn't Talim…or Neji really…said simultaneously.

"BUT!" Talim cried with a smirk, "Since I'm going to be evil right now, we're going to play spin the bottle!"

"AWWWWW!" Everyone whined.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha," Talim said as she got up and got a leftover root beer bottle they could play with.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked happily from his seat on Kiba's lap.

"Okay...um...INO!" Talim yelled, causing said bitch to jump, "You spin first."

Ino glared, but quickly spun the bottle, wishing for Sasuke. Yep-wishful thinking. It lands on Shikamaru, who is lying down on his stomach and exhales sharply, making the bottle turn to Chouji. Yeah, Shikamaru doesn't wanna be kissing that bitch...only Chouji would...for some reason. Chouji smiled shyly and looked down, blushing.

"IIE!!!" Ino shouted.

"Not again," Talim mumbled.

"Can I spin again?" Ino asked.

"Iie," Talim retorted in annoyance. "You got to pass up your dare, now deal with it, kiss him and we can get on with our lives."

Ino groaned and crawled over to Chouji who was seated only about three seats away from her. Shuddering, she took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss him. Pulling away quickly, she shot up and squealed in disgust, making Chouji blush and stare down sadly.

"That's _it_!!!" Yumi shouted, standing quickly.

She was outright _fed_ up with her that little bitch's behavior. Walking over, she took Ino by her long, blonde hair and began dragging her to the dining room with the others following, wide-eyed. Leading Ino to the table where they'd all laid their clothes to be washed, she grabbed Ino's clothes and hairbrush and shoved her to the door. Letting her go for a minute, she opened the door, before roughly pushing her out with her clothes in her arms. Once outside, Ino began to rant at her before a projectile hit her straight in the forehead-her hairbrush! Slamming the door, Yumi finally calmed down and stomped back to the living room, still seething a little. Kiba stared at her.

'Sugoi!!' he gaped at her, a frightened look on his face, 'She's more aggressive than mom!'

That look soon changed to one of adoration.

'I love it!' he sighed in his mind, 'No wonder Akamaru likes her so much!'

"You want her to be my mate, don't you Akamaru?" he whispered happily, scratching his ears with a smirk.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked back.

Chouji walked back into the room and the dog began to growl low in his direction. Kiba turned his attention to Chouji, then to Akamaru, then to Battygirl-since Akamaru was looking at her-who was glancing at Chouji sheepishly, all anger gone.

"So she likes that fatass?" he asked quietly, earning an agreed 'Arf!' from Akamaru.

Smiling, Kiba stood with Akamaru in his shirt and walked over to Battygirl and sat down next to her.

"Oy, Battygirl-chan," he said sweetly.

Yumi turned to him and glared at Akamaru.

"Aw, you aren't mad at my Akamaru are you?" he asked in that sickly sweet voice, "He didn't mean anything by that bite-can't you forgive him?"

Yumi blushed when Kiba drew even closer and nodded, just so he would get out of her face. Talim soon got everyone back into the living room and they had reseated themselves in the circle. Talim sat next to Battygirl, who was leaning over so far that they were shoulder to shoulder. Looking over, Talim glared at Kiba, who's cornering Yumi.

"Oy, Kiba," she began, gaining his attention, "I think you're in a personal space violation there."

Kiba turned to Battygirl whom he had almost crawled onto, and laughed nervously before pulling away.

"G-Gomen," he said scratching the back of his head and flashing Yumi a goofy smile.

Battygirl just shuddered and tried to ignore him as Chouji took his turn. The bottle stopped…landing on Shikamaru. No one said _anything_, they just stared at the bottle like it was about to attack them.

"Spin again Chouji-san," Talim said after that long, awkward silence, "No shônen-ai or shôjo-ai in this house."

Chouji nodded and spun again, only to have it land on...Talim.

S I L E N C E...

Talim turned to Yumi, wide eyed and afraid her friend might be angry. She was surprised to find her to be smiling a little.

"Go on," she whispered, "So you can take you're turn and we can get on with the game."

Yumi smiled broadly, silently letting Talim know that she wouldn't be angry. Talim smiled back as Chouji knelt before her and gently kissed her. It wasn't as lasting as his with Battygirl, and he pulled away quickly so Talim could spin and take her turn. It lands on Sasuke.

"Mulligan!" Talim yelled instantly.

There was no way she was kissing that! She spun again and it landed on Shikamaru.

"Mendôkusai," he sighed as she stood and walked over to him.

Kneeling down she gently pressed her lips to his, making him blush a little and his eyes widen. Shikamaru's eyes fluttered closed before she pulled away quickly, leaving him slightly dazed. Saying nothing, he spun the bottle as Talim sat back down next to Yumi. Bored, Shika groaned when it landed on Hinata, much to her cousin's dismay. Shika leaned over, since she was only about a seat away, and quickly pecked her lips before pulling away again. Hinata blushed, but spun the bottle anyway. Her blush deepened when it landed on Naruto and she smiled sheepishly as she leaned forward to kiss him. Naruto went wide eyed for a moment before closing his eyes and actually pulling her a little closer. The others chuckled. It was hard not to notice that Hinata had that huge crush on Naruto. Naruto spun the bottle, landing on Tenten. Said kunoichi sighed as he stood and pecked her on the lips before walking back to his seat to sit next to Hinata…and lace his fingers with hers behind their backs. Tenten spun the bottle and blushed when it landed on Neji. With a weak smile, she stood and walked across the circle to him before sitting back down on her knees and kissing him. He blushed slightly, but otherwise remained motionless as she stood and walked back over to her own seat. Neji sighed and rolled his eyes at the pointlessness of this game before he spun the bottle as well. Yumi blushed as she stared down at the mouth of the bottle as it pointed to her. Neji sat up, having been sitting next to Kiba and crawled to her. He made sure to make himself still look like he had dignity while doing so as well. She blushed as she glanced up at him as he sat on his knees and took her face in his hands. Imagining Chouji the way she had during her dare with Kiba, she let him press his lips to hers. His own eyes fluttered closed after a moment and he remained. Battygirl blinked once…twice before looking around with a blush. Neji opened his eyes, blushing, before pulling away. He stood and walked back over to his seat and looked away. Kiba, on the other hand, glared at him angrily.

A few of the girls yawned, tired. They looked about ready to fall over! Talim noticed and then looked around at everyone else yawning and looking really tired.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now," she said, standing up, and walking to the closet in the room, "Let's all get some sleep."

Standing, they all went off to find a place to sleep.

"Oy, Battygirl-chan," Kiba said taking Yumi's hand, "You can sleep next to me tonight."

"Anou..." Yumi stuttered, pulling her hand away, "Th-That's okay Kiba-san...anou...I'm good."

"I've only got about seven sleeping bags," Talim announced whne she came back, "so you a lot of guys'll have to double up!"

Naruto happily took Hinata's hand. She blushed in return and cuddled close as they walked over and took one of the sleeping bags from Talim. They then took the bag and walked over to a secluded area to cuddle up in. Lee took Tenten's hand and walked with her to take another one of the sleeping bags before leading her over to another area of the spacious room. Sakura _grabbed_ Sasuke's arm and one of Talim's sleeping bags and drags him over to an area all to themselves. Shikamaru tapped Talim on the shoulder.

"I know you don't really like any of the other guys here," he lied, "So I'll share one with ya."

"Arigatô, Shika-kun," Talim smiled as she handed him one, "I _had_ thought of staying in _my_ room with Itachi, but he sent a letter saying he'll be on his mission for a few more days. Sure, go set it up and I'll be there once everyone is comfortable."

Shikamaru nodded as he took the bag and began walking away. Neji took one for himself and then walked back to a vacant space. The only three left now were Kiba, Chouji, and Battygirl but there were only two sleeping bags left to hand out. Yumi glanced at Chouji and smiled with a blush as she walked over to him before Kiba put an arm around her shoulder.

"Daijôbu, Yumi-chan," he smirked, "I've already got us a sleeping bag."

Yumi furrowed her brow as Chouji took the last one and walked over to sit somewhere else. With a sigh, she nodded.

"Wakarimashita," she groaned as he led her over to the last vacant space and sat the sleeping bag down.

* * *

Battygirl blinked, her ears twitching as the faint sound of sobbing and munching woke her up. She grimaced at Kiba as he breathed into her neck, his arm wrapped around her waist from behind. Carefully, so as not to wake a sleeping dog, she pulled his arm away and got up. Glancing around, she noted that Chouji wasn't in the living room anymore. With a concerned look, she padded her way to the kitchen where she surmised the sounds were coming from. Chouji was sitting against one of the cabinets, eating out of a box of cookies and crying a little. He looked so cute and sweet but the sight of him crying made Yumi furrow her brow sadly.

"Dô shita no, Chouji-kun," she asked, walking over and sitting next to him, "Daijôbu ka?"

"D-Daijôbu," Chouji sniffled, wiping away his tears, "I just can't sleep."

"You don't look okay..." Yumi pressed, pulling her knees up to her chest, "Tell me what's wrong...please."

Chouji paused.

"Well..." he turned to her, "Can you keep a secret?"

Yumi nodded.

"Ôkê," Chouji took a deep breath before whispering, "I really like Ino...but she's always making fun of me and calling me fat...and that I won't amount to anything...that and she likes Sasuke..."

Yumi nodded sadly. Well...there goes any idea of being with Chouji...

"What....What do you think I should do...?" he asked.

"Anou..." Yumi began slowly.

'I think you should forget Ino and move on to someone else!!' she cried in her mind.

"I don't think you should tell her..." she began, "Knowing Ino, she'll just make fun of you...Maybe you should try just hanging out with her and letting her get to know you better...you're on the same team, ne? That'll be a good chance..."

Chouji shrugged.

"And I think she's wrong to call you fat..." Yumi went on, "You're really not...Compared to Ino, you look healthy...In fact I think that's one of the five _levels_ of fatness...there's Big, Healthy, Husky, Fluffy and _Damn!_"

Chouji laughed a little at the way she phrased it.

"Talim-sama told me about that..." she blushed, "Said it was from a 'Fluffy' comedian..."

"So what level would _I_ be?" Chouji asked shyly.

"If I _really_ had to classify you as one of the levels," Yumi began, putting a finger to her chin, "I'd say you'd be 'Big', level one. But I don't think even _that_ really fits...I mean, you look healthy, but not like the second level in the five."

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said about my weight," he smiled, "Arigatô"

"Mochiron, Chouji-kun," Yumi smiled brightly.

Chouji smiled back and leaned back.

"Oh, do you want a cook?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure, Chouji," she smiled before reaching into the box and retrieving one, "Arigatô."

She munched on the treat thoughtfull as she stared down at the ground.

"So...what do ya think of Kiba?" Chouji asked, "I'm not trying to pry or anything, I was just curious since you were sharing a sleeping bag with him..."

'I _wanted_ to share a sleeping bag with _you_!!!' she screamed in her mind.

"I'm not _particularly_ fond of him..." Yumi relented, "I mean...he's kind of nice...but really overbearing..."

"What about Sasuke...?" Chouji shrugged, "_All_ of the girls seem to like Sasuke..."

"Not _me_," Battygirl replied, furrowing her brow, "He's so mean--without any reason too...kinda like Ino..."

"So what about Lee?" Chouji laughed.

"Why are you so curious?" Battygirl smiled.

"I dunno," Chouji shrugged, "I guess I just wanna know what you think of everyone..."

"You mean all the guys?" Yumi smiled.

"For starters," Chouji nodded.

"Ôkê..." Yumi shrugged, "Lee is awesome. He's really funny and seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, I think so too..." Chou agreed, "Okay, we'll go to girls. I know Talim's your best friend, but what do you think of Sakura-chan?"

"She's nicer than initially thought since at first she was just listening to Sasuke..." Yumi began, "She seems like the kind of person I could really get along with."

"That's nice," Chouji smiled, "What about Hinata or Tenten?"

They both seem pretty cool," Yumi shrugged, "Hinata's so quiet and nice...and Tenten never once said anything really mean to me...I like 'em."

Chouji nodded.

"Ôkê, how about...Naruto?" he asked.

"Very loud, but very funny.." she replied.

"If 'loud' isn't an understatement..." Chouji laughed, "What about Neji? What do you think about him?"

"I'm not sure..." Yumi furrowed her brow, "I don't really know _what_ to make of him...I guess I'd say that he's kinda like Sasuke but with prettier hair."

Chouji covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Ôkê, ôkê," he chuckled, "What about Shikamaru?"

"Your dad told me the story about when you two met," Yumi smiled, "Anyone who would stand up for you like he did and would look past what others see is a good guy in my book."

"Arigatô," he smiled before stuttering, "And...what...what do you think of...of me...?"

Yumi smiled brightly.

"You're probably the nicest guy I've ever met," she replied, "The nicest _person_ really...I'm really glad we met..."

"Me too...Chouji blushed, "Anou...what do you think all girls look for in a boyfriend?"

She glanced at him. He was blushing like crazy!!

"Well..." she began slowly, "I think the girls around here only care about looks. They don't care about personality--if they _did_ Sasuke would be hated by everyone and their grandma..."

"What...What about you then...?" he asked.

"When I think about having a boyfriend..." Battygirl began, "I think about someone to cuddle with...I think there's more of a romantic connection if you can just curl up beside someone and let them hold you. That's why...I'd look for someone snuggleable. I'd like to be with someone who's warm and soft. Well...someone like you..."

She blushed and stared away.

"Just sitting here," she went on, "I feel really warm...you just radiate this heat it's I don't need a blanket...and...well...you'd be a nice pillow--no bony elbows to prod at the one you're with...It's just be nice...but that's just me..."

"So you'd want to be with someone kinda chubby?" Chouji blushed.

"Hai," Yumi agreed with a nod.

"But _you're_ thin," Chouji mentioned, "isn't that a little contradictory?"

"I guess..." she shrugged, "But it's not because I diet...All of my calories go to these wings...Unlike Ino, I don't _try_ to look this way..."

Chouji nodded with a yawn.

"Think you can sleep now?" she smiled, glancing at him.

He nodded and slowly stood up to go lay down. He began walking away when he noted that Yumi wasn't following.

"You coming?" he asked, turning back to her.

"In a minute..." she smiled back.

Chouji shrugged.

"Oyasuminasai," he smiled with a wave.

"Oyasuminasai," she nodded back.

With that, he left to go lay back down. Yumi stared down at the ground sadly. Ino was so lucky and she wouldn't even know or care...Sniffling, she cried quietly into her arms, making sure not to make any noise. It wasn't really fair...someone as mean as Ino doesn't deserve someone as nice as Chouji. She sighed. That seemed to be the idea, from what she'd heard about the world...people were cruel...and those people usually won in the end while nice people lost...she let her eyes flutter closed as she started to feel the cold seep in again and let herself drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!! New chapter!!! Tell me what you think!!**


End file.
